


favorite things

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [37]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker loves Sophie's accents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	favorite things

She will never admit it, but Parker's favorite thing in the world is to listen to Sophie speak. Her beautiful mouth forms such eloquent words and attractive accents. The grifter always knows what to say and how to say it.

Parker doesn't understand people. Put a safe, a laser grid, a skyscraper with an armed security system and precious jewels on the top floor, and Parker knows what to do and how to do it. Listening to Sophie speak, however, watching strangers do whatever Sophie wants sends a thrill through Parker that she never thought she'd feel.

The lilt to the grifter's voice changes like leaves in the wind. Her vowels shorten and elongate at will, accents hitting different consonants with the same accuracy Parker can infiltrate a bank at midday during a rush. Smooth Spanish lullaby's will chase Parker into sleep and Russian whispered against her ear in the dark makes heat pool low in her abdomen.

Nothing gets better than when Sophie whispers loaded declarations of forever in Parker's own language, but those other cultures are twisting on Sophie's tongue. When Sophie's not actively working a grift, the accents and languages filter into her language seemingly without her permission.

Endearments always roll off her tongue, colored by Romance languages. Farsi lilts her voice when she talks excitedly about a heist with Parker. When she's angry her consonants become harsher, more pronounced. Parker loves all of it. She kisses those lips and smiles. “You're all mine.”

“All yours, Parker.”


End file.
